Sob a última lua
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: Quando o Makai impõe regras que complicam a vida de dois amados youkais, Kurama precisa tomar uma decisão... E contar a sua mãe sua verdadeira história. Yaoi.


  
Sob a última lua 

  
     _Eu queria contar-lhe uma história... 

     Foi assim que comecei nossa conversa. Ela cansada, envolvida nos cobertores, se preparando pra dormir.     

_Uma história? - ela dá uma risada leve, doce, calma... - parece que os tempos mudaram, não é? Não sou mais eu quem lhe conta histórias pra dormir... 

     É, kaasan... As coisas mudaram. E vão mudar mais ainda quando eu lhe contar esse conto. Ela apenas me olha, atenta, porém cansada. Os anos se passam, e minha mãe já não é mais aquela mulher jovem e cheia de vida. O tempo dela está se esgotando e certas coisas não podem mais ser adiadas. Pode não haver um amanhã. 

     Um amanhã... Era onde se centravam os pensamentos dele. Em frente ao mar, as mãos nos bolsos, e a capa dançando com o vento, se formava ali a mais bonita das imagens que eu já vira. Mas seu rosto estava fechado, concentrado no horizonte. O fim do mundo, como descreviam algumas pessoas. Era pra onde as coisas insistiam em voar. 

     _Você não terá o amanhã pra se decidir. 

     É tudo o que ele diz. Sem se mover, quase sem respirar, e tão baixo, que me fez pensar se ele realmente disse alguma coisa. Mas ele disse. E embora não fosse uma pergunta, eu ainda assim precisava responder-lhe. 

     Mas o que eu poderia dizer? Tempo pra pensar eu tive... Tive dias pra pensar. E pensei. Pensei muito. Mas não cheguei a nada. Minha cabeça corria em círculos, voando, voando, sem saber pra onde ir. Que caminho seguir. E isso é novo pra mim. 

     _Essa história é muito importante, kaasan. Eu queria que você prestasse atenção em cada detalhe dela. 

     Ela assente a cabeça, notando a seriedade em minha voz. Eu sei que eu tenho, e sempre terei toda a atenção dela quando precisar. Só espero que ela possa me entender... 

     _Essa história, kaasan... é uma lenda. A lenda de uma raposa. 

     O mar estava furioso, quase como se sentisse a tensão que a noite guardava. A cada brisa, mais forte tocava a pele, a cada onda, com mais fome engolia a terra. Observava o reflexo da lua nas águas, notando quão mais forte ela brilhava essa noite. Provavelmente todo o universo sabia que minha vida tomaria um rumo que decidiria tudo, e cada coisa, a sua forma, tentava demonstrar o que isso significava. 

     Quando o primeiro raio de sol aparecer pelo horizonte, meu tempo terá se esgotado, e qualquer que for a minha decisão, não terá mais volta. Ao menos, por longos três anos... 

     _Nenhuma das decisões são corretas. Ambas elas, tanto quanto confortantes, serão agonizantes e machucarão feito tortura. 

     Ele sabe disso. Tanto quanto eu. A questão é, dependendo da decisão, eu posso perfeitamente apagar qualquer dor que ele possa sentir. E ao invés disso, eu machucaria outras pessoas. Entre elas, um alguém muito mais frágil que ele. 

     _Essa raposa, kaasan... É um demônio. Um youkai. Um ladrão, conhecido pela frieza, pela falta de compaixão. Tanto para inimigos... quanto para aqueles que já lhe ajudaram. Ele matava, destruía, traía... E se divertia com tudo isso. Ele tinha amantes. Muitos amantes. Tanto mulheres, quanto homens*. 

     Pela primeira vez... Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, eu não consigo ler os olhos dela. Eu não consigo entender o que ela está pensando. Tanto quanto eu vejo uma simples atenção numa historinha de dormir, lá no fundo dos olhos dela tem algo novo, diferente... Algo que consegue me assustar e confortar ao mesmo tempo. 

     E é essa a mesma coisa que eu costumava ver nos olhos do koorime no início da história, tantos anos atrás. Quando ele tinha uma mistura de medo e curiosidade com tudo que se relacionava a mim. O receio que ele tinha de corresponder, todas as vezes que eu me aproximava... E é mais ou menos esse ar que nos envolve agora. 

     Ele vira a cabeça pra mim, os olhos de fogo dele me encarando... Decisões precisam ser tomadas, machuquem elas ou não. É o que ele me diz com esses olhos. São olhos de fogo, mas não estão queimando em fúria, embora seja o que ele tenta parecer... Queimam em medo, quase um desespero. 

     _Eu vou fazer a escolha que for preciso. A que for melhor pra tod- 

     _Nenhuma delas vai ser melhor pra todo mundo! - ele diz, abruptamente, agora com raiva. - Ou você escolhe o melhor pra um, ou pra outro. - ele se vira novamente, encarando o mar outra vez - E você já fez a sua escolha. 

     Ele já sabe qual vai ser minha decisão. Ele sempre consegue prever a maioria dos meus movimentos antes mesmo de eu pensar neles. E essa é só mais uma vez. 

     Desde que o novo rei do Makai impôs suas leis, a cabeça dele já fervilhava, buscando alguma solução. E a única coisa que ele conseguira ter certeza, era de quão patética era a idéia de que um youkai qualquer com poder, pudesse comandar um mundo inteiro, sem usar o cérebro pra isso. Por que afinal de contas, as ordens dele não foram das mais simples. Nem práticas, e nem fáceis. Simples e complicadas. _Puro inferno. _

     _Tanto mulheres... quanto _homens_? 

     Ela disse, precisamente forçando a palavra "homens" na frase. Significamente. 

     Eu assinto, sério. É umas das partes mais importantes da história, e ela parece entender isso. 

     _Um dia ele foi atacado por um caçador... e levou um tiro. Um tiro fatal. Mas como youkai, como uma lenda, ele conseguiu escapar. O corpo da raposa foi posto como prêmio, e o caçador ganhou todo o mérito necessário. Mas ele não acabou com uma vida. Ele apenas a tirou de um corpo. O espírito fugiu, e se refugiou em outro corpo. 

     Eu faço uma pausa, observando os olhos dela. Tão incógnitos quanto antes. 

     _ O corpo de uma mulher. Ele tomou o lugar do feto que ela carregava. 

     Quão... quão difícil pode ser pra uma pessoa contar pra mulher que mais ama no mundo, que a "criança" o qual você criara e protegera a vida toda não é seu filho? Quão difícil pode ser contar que ele não passa de um demônio, um assassino, um traidor... Quão difícil pode isso ser? 

     Eu estou recebendo a resposta agora. 

     _Qual vai ser a minha resposta, koibito? 

     Mesmo com o rosto de lado, posso nota-lo rolar os olhos, antes de me encarar mais uma vez. 

     _Não faça perguntas idiotas, kitsune. Você é quem irá me dizer. 

     Sou eu quem desvia o olhar desta vez. Tantas ás vezes em que eu queria o olhar dele em mim, as pedras de fogo me dizendo algo... O que quer que fosse... E dessa vez, eu não consigo manter os meus olhos nele. Um medo de ver desprezo dentre dele... 

     Mas não... ele não me desprezaria. Não agora. 

     _O que aconteceu... com o feto? 

     Eu sabia que ela me perguntaria isso. E ainda assim esperava que não. 

     Mas eu entendo. É essa a resposta. 

     Mais difícil que contar que a criança que ela criou não é seu filho, é contar que fora ele o responsável pela morte do verdadeiro bebê. E naquela época, sem o mínimo de culpa em si. 

     _Morto, kaasan. Ele foi morto pelo youkai. 

     Ela solta a respiração que inconsciente estava segurando após a pergunta. Vira o rosto para a janela, enquanto eu baixo meu olhar pra as minhas mãos, nas minhas pernas. Eu também não consigo encara-la. Toda a confiança e segurança que eu sempre tive, em quase todos os momentos de minha vida, simplesmente desvanecem no ar. O silêncio dura alguns minutos, enquanto eu procuro como continuar... e enquanto ela pensa em que parte da história nos localizamos. 

     _E onde está esse youkai agora? 

     Onde ele está? Eu não sei... eu não sei, onde estou? Perdido entre dois mundos, preso a duas pessoas... Pertencendo a dois mundos, e nenhum ao mesmo tempo. Deve ser bem o lugar onde estou. Bem em cima da linha que separa as duas vidas, contemplando os dois lados, tendo que decidir pra que lado seguir meu passo. 

     E não importa pra que lado eu olhe, me deparo com tamanha beleza, que é capaz de me hipnotizar e me fazer perder o balanço... e cair. Mas eu não posso cair. Preciso me manter são, em pé, ou posso acabar por levar alguém comigo na minha queda. E isso não pode acontecer. 

     _Eu preciso falar com ela, primeiro... Preciso contar tudo... Acho que então, talvez, só assim eu vou poder dar minha resposta. 

     Ainda olhando o mar, ele lentamente assente a cabeça... Ele entende minha posição, e sabia o quão difícil essa conversa seria pra mim. E uma vez começada, ela teria que ir até o fim. Viajando pelo meu passado, onde eu pouco me importava com aqueles que passavam por minha vida... atravessando meu primeiro pecado no ningenkai, logo ao encontra-la... e chegando finalmente onde eu crio uma ligação tão forte com um koorime... 

     _Ele está no momento mais complicado da vida dele. Tendo que escolher entre as duas pessoas mais importantes da vida dele. Entre ficar com a mãe, que ele tanto ama... E a pessoa que, entre tantos e tantos amantes, fora o único que realmente conseguiu conquista-lo. 

     _Um homem? 

     Eu simplesmente assinto com a cabeça. Palavras também são coisas complicadas em certos momentos. 

     _Um homem... de cabelos negros... olhos vermelhos, e estatura baixa? 

     Minha cabeça se ergue imediatamente, encontrando os olhos dela. Como eu podia saber... como eu podia imaginar que ela já estava tantos passos a minha frente nessa conversa? Como eu podia imaginar que ela já sabia de tudo... e em tantos detalhes? O que eu podia fazer... ou dizer...? 

     _O que você pretende dizer? 

     _O máximo possível. Meu passado, minha lenda... e especialmente sobre meu presente. 

     Eu paro momentaneamente, tentando ler algo em seu rosto. Nada. 

     _Sobre você. Sobre o que existe entre nós. 

     Ele responde, ainda sem mais nenhum movimento. 

     _Nada que ela não desconfie. 

     Meus olhos mais uma vez buscam incansavelmente por ele, procurando uma resposta... Algo que me explique o que ele quis dizer. Desconfiar? Não... Não, ela não deve desconfiar de nada... Como poderia ela? 

     Kaasan é sábia, mas eu me proibi de deixa-la notar o que quer que fosse. As raras vezes em que ela o encontrava em casa, se mantinha calado, não hostil, apenas reservado. E isso só acontecia nas vezes em que os outros também estavam por lá... 

     Não, ela não sabe de nada... 

     Ou assim eu pensei. 

     _Ele é um koorime. - eu digo, após me recuperar do choque e assentir a cabeça. - um youkai, filho do fogo e do gelo. Uma criança maldita. Alguém que sofrera na infância, e se tornara um livro fechado, se protegendo de qualquer coisa parecida com sentimento. A raposa... o youko, fora o único ser que conseguira atravessar a barreira em torno do koorime e alcança-lo... Enquanto um deles fora frio, e agora sabe o que é amor e respeito, o outro sofrera, e hoje é frio e quase impossível de ser ler. Quase... 

     Mais uma vez procurando os olhos dela, agora mais do que nunca, em um firme trancar de olhos, eu digo a parte mais importante de minha história. 

     _Eles se completam, kaasan. São diferentes... Vida, passado, cabeça... Mas um faz o outro, e juntos, conseguem ser perfeitos. Entre tanta dor... Entre tantos fatos, tanta rejeição, tantos machucados... Entre tantos homens e tantas mulheres... É a um e a outro que eles se pertencem. 

     Uma pausa... Respirando fundo, eu completo, em tom baixo, hesitante, quase uma súplica. 

     _Você consegue entende-los, Kaasan? 

     As ondas se agitavam mais, tensas, chegando aos meus pés. Elas antecipavam o fim. 

     Eu não podia mais adiar minha conversa... Caso contrário não haveria o tempo nacessário pra minha decisão. Eu precisava da conversa, definitivamente... 

     _Eu te peço que não vá embora antes de eu voltar. Não vou demorar. 

     Virando-se de costas, dando lentos e longos passos, ele pára, dizendo a última resposta, antes de desaparecer nas trevas da noite. 

     _Não se preocupe. Eu saberei quando te encontrar de novo. 

     E assim fiquei sozinho... Observando o mundo, que junto com tantas mentes, antecipavam pela resposta. 

     Resposta essa que, mesmo faltando tão poucas horas para o fim do prazo, eu ainda não sabia o que dizer. E meu koibito, meu pequeno koorime, já sabia tão bem... 

     Vaguei calmamente pela cidade, atravessando parques desertos, ruas vazias, enquanto o frio silêncio da noite me rodeava. Era o tempo que eu tinha pra pensar no que dizer a minha mãe... Ou como dizer, já que o que eu deveria dizer já rodeava a minha cabeça a tanto tempo... 

     Pra encontra-la sentada a uma velha poltrona, esperando que eu voltasse. Era a hora de eu dizer... Tudo, cada palavra... Cada momento de minha existência... Cada pedacinho de sentimento guardado em meu peito. Cada segredo obscuro guardado dentro dele. Cada parte do que eu realmente sou. 

     E assim foi. 

     Até ela me dizer o que eu precisava ouvir. 

     _Eu consigo entende-los, filho. 

     Eu solto um leve suspiro aliviado, deixando que um pequeno e fraco sorriso brotasse em meu rosto. Eu penso que foi esse sorriso que fez com que nascesse um no rosto dela, também. 

     _Por que ele está tendo que escolher? 

     Meus olhos se fecham, tendo que novamente encarar a realidade dos fatos em que me encontro. Enquanto rostos, lugares e palavras passam pela minha mente, e abro os olhos, chegando finalmente ao ponto de minha decisão. 

     _Outros mundos possuem leis... E a atual, é que não mais exista a transação de corpos, sejam ningens ou youkais, entre o Ningenkai e o Makai. Entre um muro, ele precisa escolher entre um lado ou outro. 

     _O Koorime está de um lado, e a mãe do outro... - eu assinto fracamente, ouvindo-a continuar - Sabendo dessa decisão, por que o koorime não fica com o youko no mundo deste? 

     Eu mais uma vez deixo-me sorrir triste, pensando na resposta da pergunta que tantas vezes rodearam minha própria cabeça. 

     _É demais a se pedir, kaasan. Ele já tentou uma vez... Mas é como prender um dragão em uma minúscula jaula. Uma prisão num mundo enorme feito o Ningenkai. O koorime nunca pertenceu a esse lugar, esse nunca foi o seu lar. Existe agonia maior pra um ser do que ver seu amante viver em tristeza por seu amor? 

     _Não, filho... Não existe... Assim como não existe agonia maior pra uma mãe do que ver seu filho sofrer... Seja o motivo que for. - ela aperta levemente minha mão, tentando passar todo conforto e segurança que precisava pra mim... Mas tudo o que posso sentir é a fragilidade de seus dedos, a fraqueza de seu aperto. 

     _A mãe desse youko só deseja vê-lo feliz. Mesmo que isso significa estar longe dele. Confie em mim, filho. É isso o que ela quer. 

     Eu envolvo ambas minhas mãos em torno da dela, trazendo a perto de mim, apertando-a contra meu peito. Meus olhos se fecham com força tentando proibir me de derramar qualquer sinal de lágrima de meus olhos. Olhos esses, que ousam não me obedecer... 

     Ouvindo um suspiro cansado, abro os olhos para vê-la se acomodando nas almofadas, pra melhor dormir. Antes, mais uma vez diz suas palavras que tanto me confortam. Palavras que, desta vez, foram as responsáveis pela minha decisão. 

     _Eu não sou jovem, meu filho... Meu pequeno Shuuichi... Meus dias estão se acabando, e eu não estarei mais com você por muito tempo. Por isso... Eu gostaria de te pedir que seja feliz... Que lute pelo que você acredita, pelo que sonha, pelo que realmente se importa... Por quem você ama. - Com mais um suspiro... Mas um sorriso... - Isso me faria a mãe mais feliz do mundo. 

* * *

     Sob a intensa luz da lua, um jovem rapaz de longos cabelos caminhava pelas ruas de sua cidade... Seus passos eram vagos, apesar de longos. Seu olhar firme, porém perdido... Seu coração batendo forte, quase em dor, embora ele sentisse como se este tivesse quase parando... 

     Buscando por seu amante, seu amor, seu koibito... O pequeno koorime de cabelos negros, cujo ele sabia, estaria esperando por ele. 

     E o encontrou da mesma forma que o encontrara há algumas horas atrás... Poderia dizer que ele não havia sequer se movido, senão o fato de tê-lo visto se retirar. O mar estava mais calmo, o que parecia estar tentando acalma-lo, também... Ambos esses corações. Agitados, machucados, tristes... 

     _Koibito... 

     Seguindo passos até seu amante, Kurama pára atrás dele, esperando-o pra se virar. Observando-o, mesmo de costas, olhando as ondas de mar, cujo há alguns segundos ele também apreciava. Mas ele não se virou. 

     _Eu já decidi o que fazer, koibito... 

     Hiei respira fundo, forçando os olhos fechados... 

     _Você vai ficar, não é? 

     Kurama assente com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ele não veria, completando em palavras. 

     _Shiori precisa de mim. É humana, já não é mais jovem, e Hatanaka-san não está mais aqui pra protege-la... Shuuichi-kun também finalmente conseguiu começar a vida dele... Ela precisa de mim, Hiei... Precisa mais do que você. 

     Hiei fecha os punhos, apertando-os com força, machucando lhe as mãos. Ele sabia disso... Sabia que teria de ouvir isso. E ainda assim doía... 

     _Eu não preciso de você. 

     Isso também doía. Muito mais. Kurama sabia que era mentira... Sabia e conhecia seu koorime pra dizer que as palavras dele não eram verdade. Mas ouvi-las... Da boca dele... Era uma dor quase insuportável. 

     Quando o som dos passos dele se distanciando chegaram a seus ouvidos, Kurama encarou suas costas com força, quase o obrigando a se virar. Mas ao invés disso, seus lábios criaram controle próprio. 

     _Você vai embora me deixando só com isso? Só com essas palavras? Com ** essas ** palavras? 

     Hiei pára seu passo. Ele sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso. Sabia que, se não fosse Kurama, ele se pararia antes de atravessar o portal. Essas injustas palavras falsas não poderiam ser a última coisa entre eles por três longos anos. Seria mais doloroso ainda sobreviver com mais isso. 

     Virando-se para a raposa, Kurama finalmente pode ver os olhos dele... Olhos de rubi, pedras de fogo, dessa vez queimando o que ele tanto precisava ver... Tanto precisava sentir. 

     Em passos lentos, calmos... embora ansiosos, eles se aproximam. Quando apenas um passo os separava, eles param. Assim... 

     Com a cabeça erguida, Hiei observava os olhos de sua raposa... Olhos agora tristes, ele notou... Como ele odiava ver esses olhos assim... Eram poucas as vezes que o via assim... Eram poucas ás vezes em que seus olhos demonstravam tristeza ao seu lado. Normalmente as esmeraldas radiavam felicidade, brilhando pelo simples fato de ter conseguido leva-lo a algum lugar público ao seu lado. Ou por conseguir faze-lo gostar de algo desse mundo... Ou simplesmente pelo fato de tê-lo feito sorrir. 

     Acabando o último passo entre eles, Hiei baixa a cabeça, aninhando se nos braços do youkai a sua frente, cujo logo o acolhe em um abraço confortante. Um abraço que ambos precisavam sentir. 

     Envolvendo os braços em torno de sua cintura, Hiei logo começa a enrolar os longos fios de cabelo de Kurama em torno de seus dedos, como sempre costumara fazer. Com a cabeça sobre a de Hiei, Kurama fazia o mesmo com o cabelo dele. Até ouvi-lo chamar-lhe. 

     _Kitsune... 

     Kurama esperou-o continuar, em silêncio. Sabia como momentos como esses eram muito mais difícil pra ele do que pra si. Sabia que ele precisava de seu próprio tempo pra formar suas palavras, fossem elas quais fossem. Precisava do tempo pra criar coragem pra dizer-las. 

     _Eu preciso de você. 

     Sua voz, quase inaudível de tão baixo o tom de voz, e quase incompreensível por ser abafada pela camisa em que sua cabeça estava escondida... Quase inaudível, quase incompreensível... Mas não pra Kurama Youko... Não pra quem esperava ouvir essa sentença. 

     Beijando o topo da cabeça do koorime, Kurama deixa o sorriso satisfeito, feliz, brotar confortavelmente em seu rosto. 

     _Eu sei, koibito... Eu sei... 

     Afogados mais uma vez na sensação que o abraço lhes fornecia, mentes flutuavam em paz e calma, em um amor único, diferente... Especial e mágico, o que quer que isso significasse. Por que tudo o que se passara... Por tantos e tantos acontecimentos, a cada mínima razão, mais e mais próximos ficavam eles... 

     _O sol já vai nascer... o tempo está acabando... 

     Afastando-se levemente, Kurama prendeu seus olhos nos de seu amante, sentindo a dor de saber que não poderá mais vê-los por um longo tempo. 

     Traçando os dedos pela pele pálida do rosto de seu koibito, Kurama tentava memorizar cada traço, cada detalhe de sua face. Não que ele precisasse, pois bastava fechar os olhos, que sua imagem aparecia diante de si, em perfeita exatidão. 

     _Koibito... 

     Kurama baixa o rosto, colocando-se centímetros a frente de Hiei. Olhando, esperando, antecipando... é Hiei quem fecha os olhos e quebra a distância que os separava. 

     Calmos, seus lábios dançavam juntos em uma melodia suave, coordenados a funcionarem juntos, em uma combinação perfeita entre dois seres. Tão perfeita, quase impossível de se existir. 

     Diferença de raças, mundos, vidas... Tendo de realmente igual, apenas o sexo. E esse, um dos maiores motivos de descrença. Mas isso não importava. Nada importava. Enquanto o que existisse entre eles se mantivesse vivo, aceso, nada do que os outros pudessem pensar ou dizer iria afeta-los. E pelo tamanho da força e intensidade que esse sentimento que os unia possuía, era difícil conseguir imaginar qualquer coisa que pudesse ter tamanho poder pra apagar o amor entre eles. Isso sim era impossível. 

     Quanto mais próximo de se esgotar o tempo ficava, mas intenso o beijo entre os dois youkais se tornava. Cada pensamento, cada suspiro, e cada lágrima, dedicado um ao outro, onde palavras podiam ser entendidas sem serem ditas. Quando cada pedacinho de seus próprios corações eram jogados um ao outro, sentiam que isso era suficiente prova de que o tempo que fosse necessário esperar pra ficarem juntos outras vez, era pouco ao desejo de voltarem a se reencontrarem. E que por isso... Minutos podiam durar eternidades... Mas que cada minuto que passasse, mais forte o reencontro seria, e com maior amor ele seria recebido. 

     _Ai shiteru..._

     Quando finalmente seus rostos se separaram, Hiei acariciou lentamente o rosto de seu amante, limpando as lágrimas que insistiram em cair. Encostou levemente sua testa a dele, dando lhe o último gesto de conforto antes de partir. 

     Se afastando alguns passos, ele se vira uma última vez... 

     _ _Eu estarei esperando... Kitsune... _

     Antes de partir em direção ao horizonte, até o fim do mundo, onde encontraria a entrada para o Makai... O inferno a que o koorime se habituou a viver. 

     E enquanto o youko via o sol nascer, os céus lentamente clareando, mostrando seu brilho imperial ao lugar da luz majestosa da Lua, seus olhos se fechavam, respondendo a seu koibito... 

     _Ai shiteru mo... _

     Kurama se manteve na praia, durante todo o amanhecer... Quando o céu já tinha um claro tom azul, ele se preparava pra se retirar, e voltar pra casa. 

     Até que duas pedras negras na areia úmida lhe chama a atenção. 

     Um sorriso lhe escapa pelo rosto quando nota que são as pedras mais belas e preciosas que ele já vira antes... As que valiam mais do que tudo nesse mundo... E no outro também. 

     Jazindo ali, na areia da praia, limpa com a água pura do mar, duas valiosas lágrimas de Hiei. 

     Essas pequenas jóias, que seriam sua sustentação durante todo o tempo que sentisse falta do Koibito... A maior prova de que, não importava quantas palavras frias, sujas e falsas ele pudesse dizer, havia muito mais sentimentos naquele fechado coração de gelo, e que... Pouco a pouco, ia se abrindo mais e mais... 

     E a chave desse tão resistente portão, pensou Kurama sorrindo, só a mim pertence. 

* * *

     Tanto mulheres, quanto homens* - Rin, alguém que eu nunca conversei ^0^ Eu também já ouvi essa frase, em algum lugar ^.~' Ou seja, ela realmente existe! Seja em anime, manga, ou mesmo em algum fic internet a fora ^-^ 


End file.
